


More than a Pestel

by FairyNiamh



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Not Beta Read, Pervertibles, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 04:32:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11223390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: This, was not what Harry had signed on for.





	More than a Pestel

Severus sat back, enjoying the view. "Is this what you had in mind when you snuck out tonight, Mr. Potter?"

Harry could only moan as the pestle fucked his arse.

"If I had known that The Boy Who Lived, craved something, I would have done this long before now."

"Fuck, Severus, will you cut the role play, all ready? Come on, I need your cock, not your potions equipment."

"Very well, you were the one to agree to this, beforehand."

"I didn't think you would refuse to touch me for more than an _hour_."

"It's called foreplay for a reason."

~Fin~


End file.
